A Study In Pink
by The Elemental
Summary: Everyone hates the pink spore. It's pretty much a given. But through some strange twist of fate, I decided to write a fic that doesn't bash her, while staying in character, w/o the annoyance. Just before the R season, but set in the future. Review!


****

A Study in Pink.

I like pink. It's the colour of my favorite dress, the one that brings out my eyes, or at least that's what mama says. Pink is a happy colour, it's always smiling, just like me. Mama says a princess always smiles. I love mama.

I don't just like only pink though, no, that would be boring. Blue is a nice colour too- just like mama's eyes. Mercury and Venus have blue eyes too, but I think Mama's are the nicest. But don't tell them I said that, they might get upset…And I don't want them upset at me.

They're my only friends, mama's guardians. They take me out and we play together whenever mama and papa go out to do important things. I know they do important things 'cause that's what they told me…Besides, they wouldn't have to miss my birthday if it wasn't for important stuff, would they….

No! 'course not. I should stop being so silly. 

Oh! And Puu is my friend, even if I don't se her a lot. She told me it's 'cause she does important things too. She keeps the bad guys from coming and hurting mama and papa from other places and times. I don't know how a bad guy could come from another time, but if Puu says so, it must be true. She's the smartest person I know.

Luna P is my friend. Sometimes she even talks to me, like when it's dark and I'm afraid. The other kids make fun of me though. They say she can't talk, but I know they're wrong- Luna P is magic. She can do whatever she wants. I ignore them. Mama says princesses have to "keep their chin up". I try my best, really I do. But it's hard to keep your chin up when you cry. 

Luna P is black. That's another colour I like. Luna P, Papa's armor, Mars' hair. They're all different shades of black. I like black 'cause it isn't a happy colour at all. It doesn't need to smile- It's fine just the way it is. I want to be like that- happy all by myself, no more smiling to be happy. But mama says that princess have to be light and happy and they have to smile _a lot,_ even if they don't _feel_ happy, 'cause other people will be sad if I am. I don't know why, but I always listen to mama. Even if she doesn't know as much as Mercury or Puu, she's still _very_ smart.

Mars jokes about that sometimes…I don't know why. Then mama turns red and talks about Yuichiru, then _Mars_ turns all red, just like her dress, and they talk about all kinds of stuff like 'tests' and 'arcades' and something my mama used have called an 'Andrew' or was that a 'crush'? That's when Mercury or Jupiter will take me outside to play in the garden.

It's getting awfully dark so early…We haven't even had dinner but the sky is almost black…I can't see the stars either. That's strange. I don't like it when we can't see the stars, it gives me belly rumblings, and I can't sleep. Whenever that happens mama will tell me about when _she_ was the princess, and she shows me her crystal. 

But mama's out tonight, with papa again. Important things called 'treaties', that's what they're doing. They even have to miss my birthday…Oh, I'm crying again. I have to stop, it's not good for a princess to cry, that's what Venus says. I have to be strong….. 

Maybe tonight I'll go and look at mama's crystal, it looks just like a star. Like it could light up the whole universe if you just let it…Oh, I'm being silly again. Mars would laugh at me if she heard me say such things. But still, I don't think they'll notice if I just _look_, I can't hurt it by _looking_. 

It's really dark now. Mama's room is pitch-black, but the corner where her crystal is lights the floor through it's box just enough for me to see. It's such a pretty box; Mama says her friend Kakyuu gave it to her. I don't know her, but she must have liked mama a lot to give her such a nice present.

Where's the crystal? It was here, I could see it's light; but the box is open and nothing's here! Did I lose it? Oh No! Mama will be _really_ mad if she finds out. Maybe if I hide in my room she won't think it was me. Maybe….

Puu say's mama's trapped. The bad guy's got her and the other's too. Puu say's I have to go or they'll get me too- I have to go to the past and find the "Gishouzansu". Is that mama's crystal? I don't know, how am I going to go to the past? And how am I going to find this 'g' thing? Will that help mama and papa? Puu say's it will, and she knows everything….. She's sending me into the past, back to when mama was still little, she says. I'll be ok, she says. I'll have Luna P with me, and people there will help me. I have to be strong by myself. 

I have to be like black, happy by itself, happy by myself. It's scary in all this mist, but Puu's holding my hand and showing me where to go. She's all alone too, I think. If she can be strong, so can I.

Puu hugged me! She's never done that before- I wonder why she did now? Why does she look so sad? Of course I'll do my best, she doesn't have to tell me that. Yes I'll be careful, the bad guy's will follow me, I know that…Make friends? Why would I do that? No one likes me, I'm too different. Besides, I have to look for help for mama. Ok Puu, I'll try, just for you, 'cause you never ask for anything unless it's _really_ important…I'll try to be more pink…Oops, sorry Puu, it's just something I was think and said out loud. Here? You're sure? Ok, I'll be back soon with help, you just watch! I can be strong just like mama: I will!


End file.
